Silver Adventure X
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Silver has gone through rough patches in his life, but when a new threat appears, greater than anything he's ever faced before, with the help of Blaze the Cat, will he be able to stop this new theat caused by a madman? Or will chaos reign down for all to suffer? Read and Review. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fanfic I'm working on that is almost going to be a "filler" so to speak for other things that I'm working on. I hope you enjoy this new story and leave some suggestions if needed.**

**Disclaimer: Silver, Blaze, or anything Sonic related does not belong to me, it belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

><p>In the near future, a white hedgehog with a pair of gloves that had a teal circular mark on them, gold bracelets with the same teal marks, and a pair of black boots with a white line going down the middle with teal tipped toes is seen walking down the street of an urban city. He looked toward the ground as he was walking down the quiet and empty highway.<p>

"Peace has found its way to the city... for now. So much has happened recently, sometimes I question if all this fighting is worth anything."

He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of peace he had.

"Calm down Silver. Everything hasn't been too good, but at least nothing is happening now. I just need a positive attitude, everything will be okay."

Just then, out in the distance, Silver heard the sound of screaming. He looked over the edge of the highway he was on and saw a group of people running from what looked like an explosion on the other end of the bottom highway. He jumped down, using his psychokinesis to gently lower himself, and started to run towards the chaos that the people were running away from; many people were running in the opposite direction of Silver in a panic, making it hard for him to progress further. After a while, the wave of running people finally were out of the way and Silver was able to get through; he looked and saw the reason why the people were running, at least part of the reason. He saw a robot blasting away at buildings and cars around the area, Silver also saw what appeared to be hostages cowering from the robot. The robot stopped shooting at the buildings and came up to one of the hostages, an elderly weasel woman and grabbed her off the ground.

"No, grandma!" yelled a little weasel girl who ran to her grandmother but was pulled back.

The woman was terrified as she was lifted up, she looked at the robot who had grabbed her, and she closed her eyes not bothering to scream and instead waited for what was going to happen next. The robot looked at the woman, deciding what to do with her and was suddenly hit by a pebble; it turned around and saw Silver standing by the hostages and was now covered in a teal hue over his body. Silver concentrated his energy and blasted a wave of psychokinetic energy at the robot, sending it flying away and dropping the elderly woman.

"Grandma!"

Silver caught the woman with his psychokinesis before she hit the ground and gently brought her down to him and the little girl.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Asked Silver holding on to her as she staggered a bit.

"Oh yes. Bless you child." Said the elderly woman hugging Silver close.

"Don't worry about it."

"Grandma!" Said the little weasel girl running up to her grandmother and hugging her and her grandmother wasted no time hugging her back.

"You two should go now." Said Silver.

The little girl grabbed onto her grandmother's hand and looked at Silver. "Thank you, mister." She Said and ran with her grandmother along with the other hostages.

When he saw that the hostages had left, Silver surveyed the area.

"I wonder what caused that explosion, and that robot attacking those hostages. Who's responsible for this?"

"Maybe the master mind of a genius?"

Silver looked up and saw a hovercraft lower in front of him. As it got closer, he could see who was in the hovercraft and heard laughing; he saw a man sporting a black and yellow military jacket over a red jumpsuit along with a pair of white gloves, a pair of glasses rested on his eyes and goggles on his forehead, but the most notable thing, aside from the man's obvious girth, was the white mustache on his face.

"Eggman Nega. I should've known you'd be involved in this panic."

"Guilty as charged." Said Eggman Nega. He lowered his hovercraft down to Silver's level, close to touching the ground. "Now I'd love to chat with you Silver, but I'm afraid I don't have the time."

A robot, similar to the one Silver took care of earlier, suddenly landed in front of him, staring a hole through Silver.

"But if you insist on it, my android friend would love to take my place."

Silver got in position, ready for what the robot would do. The robot lunged to Silver in a flash; Silver used his psychokinesis to hold back the robot, barely having any time to think. The robots weight proved to be too much when his feet kept sliding across the pavement, Silver held on as best he could but the robot was not giving up so easily, and boosted as much towards him putting more weight in for Silver.

Silver struggled to hold the robot as he moved to the side out of the way of it and let go, making the robot fly across the highway. Silver let out a quick sigh and turned back to see the robot again; the robot instantly turned back to Silver and lunged for him again. Looking around, Silver saw a totaled car just feet away from him and got an idea; using his psychokinesis he picked up the car and turned it to its side. When the robot was close, he swung the car like a baseball bat and hit the robot, sending it flying in the air and crashing down to the ground, exploding into pieces. Silver let out a sigh for his victory, but was grabbed and lifted off the ground.

"What?!"

Eggman Nega had grabbed Silver with a claw from his hovercraft, and brought Silver close, laughing at the hedgehog's situation.

"You think you're so clever, don't you hedgehog. You alone are not at all ready to deal with me, you weak little rodent. My reign of terror will come to fruition, and I will avenge my great grand father, Dr. Ivo Robotnik! No one will be able to stop me, and soon the Eggman Empire will rise!"

"You… won't get… away."

Just then, Nega was hit by what appeared to be a fireball. The claw that held Silver broke off and Silver was let go and fell to the ground. Someone came and stood in front of Silver and kept their eyes on Nega.

"Silver, are you alright?"

Silver looked up to see a purple cat in a violet coat, a pair of high heels, a red hair tie, and a pair of white gloves, one of which was engulfed in fire.

"Bl-Blaze?"

"Isn't this charming? A rodent and his feline. Even with you two working together, you can't stop me!" Said Nega.

"Nega, you're nothing but a madman." Said Blaze.

Blaze threw another fireball at Nega, but he dodged it before it hit him and started to fly away.

"I'll be back, you two; the Eggman Empire will rise!"

Blaze let out a low growl, watching as Nega got away. Silver got up from the ground and looked at Blaze.

"Blaze, what happened with Nega?" Asked Silver

"I'm not sure, but I know he's up to something with the way he's been acting recently." Said Blaze

Silver looked up at the direction of where Nega had left.

"Silver, I'm going to see if I can find some more information on Nega. You get back to the resistance base and take it easy."

"Alright, let's hook up again later."

Blaze started walking off before Silver stopped her, bringing his hand up.

"Blaze?"

Blaze turned around to look at Silver, who gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, you saved me again." He said.

Blaze smiled too and nodded to Silver then she ran out the area, leaving a small trail of fire behind. Silver watched as she left before turning around and started to walk back to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the first chapter, Tell me what you thought. I want to thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review; constructive criticism is welcome, flames will not be tolerated. See you in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy.**

**Sparks is my OC character and belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>Silver made it to the resistance base after Blaze had told him to go back. Silver walked up to an apartment building in a secluded area of the city, and got in through the side garage and approached the brick wall. He pressed his finger against one of bricks and a pad came down, Silver pressed his hand down on the pad and a green light from the bottom of the pad started to scan Silver's hand; the pad flashed a blue color when it was finished scanning and the wall had moved, revealing a laboratory of some sorts that looked run down and old, much like an auto shop. Silver walked in the lab and looked around at all the beakers, chemicals, computers, and all the other technology in the lab that decorated the tables in a bit of a messy fashion.<p>

"_Sparks is busy again, isn't he?"_ He thought.

He walked in and saw someone sitting down at a table. It was a grey furred mole that wore white gloves, a belt was around its waist that held a couple tools and it wore glasses too. It was looking through what looked like a book.

"Sparks." Said Silver, getting the moles attention.

Sparks turned around on his chair and smiled when he saw the white hedgehog in front of him.

"Hey Silver! How was your walk?" Said Sparks.

"It was good, but it got interrupted when Nega attacked. He caused a panic and I was there to compromise the situation."

"But you're okay, right? Did you stop him?"

"Yeah, Blaze was there too. She saved me when I got captured by him, but he got away. Blaze told me to come back here while she left to get some Intel on Nega."

"Oh. Well, at least you're safe."

Sparks turned back to the table and went back to looking at the book. Silver looked closely at what Sparks was actually reading and saw that it was a photo album. He saw a picture of three moles; a father, a mother, and their baby, all smiling for the picture. Silver heard a sniffle come from Sparks and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sparks, its okay." He said.

"It's just not fair. My parents were killed when I was young, and I barely knew them."

Sparks started to shake and whimper from the memory.

"Everyday I wonder if there was anything I could've done to save them, maybe even turn back time, anything to save them from being killed. I miss them so much."

Sparks put his hands to his face and began to cry. Silver's heart broke at the scene in front of him; he couldn't stand to see Sparks like this, he was like a brother to him, and he wanted to comfort him and help him get through his bad times.

"Sparks, don't cry. I know it was tragic that your parents died, and I know exactly how you feel like."

Sparks looked up at Silver who smiled at him.

"I didn't know my parents either, but they were taken away from me when I was young, and just like you I often thought that if I can turn back time or anything, then maybe I could've saved them too. But that's in the past, and as much as I wish I can change it, I can't."

Sparks looked down, looking to cry again. But Silver grabbed Sparks' head and brought his face up to look at him.

"But I have you and Blaze. You guys are my family now, and I couldn't ask for more than I want to with you two here; you guys are the reason I'm able to go through life with a smile. I helped you when you needed help; now I want to be able to protect others from people like Nega. That's why we made this resistance, to protect those that need our help."

Sparks looked up at Silver and hugged him, still sniffling but feeling much better now.

"Thanks Silver." He said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"No problem Sparks." Said Silver. They broke the hug and shared a laugh.

At that moment, Blaze had come in; Silver and Sparks watched as she came in and made her way towards Silver.

"Silver."

"Blaze, did you find anything out about Nega?" Asked Silver.

"Not much unfortunately, but I did find some whereabouts on him."

"What about?"

"From what I gathered, he's apparently planning on something catastrophic. I'm not exactly sure what that means, but given that he's gotten more and more aggressive as of late, I can only imagine it's not good at all."

"We've got to find him, where is he?"

"I'm on it!" Said Sparks.

Silver and blaze walked over to Sparks who was typing away at a computer.

"I should have something any second now… Here!"

"Well? Were is he?" Asked Silver.

"He's at his base, the Empire Skyscraper that's in the middle of the city."

"Thanks Sparks."

With that, Silver and Blaze left to Nega's base.

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze walked up to the Empire Skyscraper, Nega's base, looking up at the massive building. They walked in and looked around at the empty room they were in; the only things in the room were a couple computer monitors. Just then an alarm went off, and Silver and Blaze got ready for what was to come out of the empty base, like an ambush from Nega. They had expected Nega's robots to come and charge at them, but were surprised when they heard a voice on the intercom.<p>

"Why Silver and Blaze. I hadn't expected for you two to arrive, especially after our encounter earlier." It was Nega.

"We're not here to play games, Nega!" Said Silver.

"Then to what do I owe this visit from you two?"

"We know that you're planning something and we're here to stop you!"

"Is that so? You seem confident, for a rodent; maybe I should show you why I'M the one not to play games with."

Just then, two robots appeared and grabbed Silver and Blaze from behind. They struggled to get loose, but the grips of the robots were too strong. Nega then appeared with his arms behind his back, chuckling at the two.

"Well, I didn't think that capturing you two would be so easy."

"We know that you're planning something, Nega!" Said Silver.

"Indeed, I am. But I highly doubt that you'll stop me and my genius plan this time."

"Just what exactly are you planning!?" Asked Blaze.

"Well if you must know, why don't I show you?"

Nega turned around and pointed to a big monitor that was behind him. The screen showed seven emerald shaped diamonds.

"These are the chaos emeralds. Long ago, it was believed that these jewels held massive power in each of them; that same power was said to multiply tenfold when all seven of them were together. The power of all seven chaos emeralds was estimated to be powerful enough to power a weapon that can destroy an entire planet!"

"That's just a legend; and even if it wasn't, why would you need them?!" Asked Blaze.

"Because, through countless years of research, I have found that within the emeralds themselves, they contain the fragments of an incredible beast capable to help me take over the world!"

The monitor changes to a silhouette of a beast that had four arms to it and embers of flames coming out its outer body, and was in front of fire.

"What is that?" Asked Silver.

"This, my friends, is the beast that has been sealed in the chaos emeralds for decades." Said Nega. "From what I have gathered, this beast's power is stronger than any destructive man-made machine in history and can be controlled. Though the power is too much to control the entirety of the beast, it doesn't really matter so long as its power can be manipulated; thus I will control that power, and the Eggman Empire will rise!with this beast by my side, I will be unstoppable!"

"You won't get away with this!" Said Silver.

"Don't be so naïve, Silver." Said Nega, chuckling at the hedgehog.

Nega then got on his hovercraft that had lowered from the ceiling and left; the robots that were holding Silver and Blaze let go of them and followed Nega. Silver and Blaze got up and saw where Nega had left from the base.

"Darn it! He got away." Said Silver.

"Calm down, Silver. He's gone already." Said Blaze.

Silver let out a sigh and looked to Blaze.

"Blaze, do you know about these chaos emeralds he was talking about?"

"I know that they were powerful jewels, Like Nega had said; they were also difficult to find sometimes as far as I know. The only problem is that it's more or less a legend. So for all we know, Nega could be lying."

"But what if he isn't, he seemed pretty confident about it. We have to do something."

"Silver don't be so naïve Silver. Even if those emeralds did exist, what are the odds of us finding them?"

"We have to at least try. Let's go back and see if Sparks knows anything."

"Alright."

Silver and Blaze got out of Nega's base and headed back to the resistance base to find Sparks.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter 2. Again I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
